1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved module of enclosure for electronic cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a module comprising one or more card-like members containing heat emitting electronic components, some of which may be associated with heatsinks and a shroud or enclosure protecting the tops of the uppermost card. The module also has one or more protrusions which fit through corresponding slots in a panel of a computer or the like in a hinge-forming manner. Pin connector elements mounted both in horizontal and vertical orientation on the module may be interengaged with those on the computer as the module is pivoted about the hinge axis from a downward-rearward slanted position to a horizontal position.
2. Related Art
Applicants are not aware of any prior module having the characteristics and advantages of the present invention.